


Return to me

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Klance Au/Crossover [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Robotech/Voltron (Comics), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sunnydale (BtVS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: After finding out he was a half-demon, Keith fled in the forest. Lance will not allow him to remain hidden.He was still Keith, even with demon blood in his veins.[...]At night, the forest outside Sunnydale was otherworldly: Lance wandered among the trees, being careful not to trip over the roots. The torch didn't collaborate with him, and only the moonlight illuminated the way.He grunted after almost tripping over a trunk. He hated that place: it was full of vampires and other creatures that Allura slew during her free time.As the only human without any powers among his friends, Lance should never have gone to the forest alone. It was like he had put a neon sign on the head with the script I am a pray. Come here.Allura would kill him if she knew where Lance was, helped by Shiro and Pidge.He had only an old baseball bat as a weapon, not very efficient against vampires, but it was all he had. Lance had to be there. He had to find Keith.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance Au/Crossover [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850479
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	Return to me

**Author's Note:**

> Allura - Buffy  
> Lotor - Angel/Angelus  
> Shiro - Giles  
> Lance - Xander  
> Pidge - Willow  
> Keith - Anya

At night, the forest outside Sunnydale was otherworldly: Lance wandered among the trees, being careful not to trip over the roots. The torch didn't collaborate with him, and only the moonlight illuminated the way.  
He grunted after almost tripping over a trunk. He hated that place: it was full of vampires and other creatures that Allura slew during her free time.   
As the only human without any powers among his friends, Lance should never have gone to the forest alone. It was like he had put a neon sign on the head with the script _I am a pray. Come here._  
Allura would kill him if she knew where Lance was, helped by Shiro and Pidge.   
He had only an old baseball bat as a weapon, not very efficient against vampires, but it was all he had. Lance had to be there. He had to find Keith. 

  
_Keith looked at his hands with an expression of disgust: the nails were black and long, similar to knife tips. The skin had purple spots, disgusting and slimy, and despite trying to scratch them, they remained. His mouth hurt, his ears whistled, and he was angry. He wanted to punch Lotor until he stopped smiling, make him bleed, tear off his skin, and then...then...He wanted revenge for Shiro and Allura, and make him pay for his friend's pain. Lotor killed Adam, and tried to kill Lance. He didn't deserve Allura's pity. He had to die._  
_"So, you are a half-demon - said the vampire, wiping his face from blood - Now, I understand why your blood tasted strange."_  
_"Shut up, Lotor," Keith growled, feeling his anger increase._  
_The vampire laughed, "How scary! Even with demon blood in your veins, you are still weak! You have no chance against me, Keith."_  
_"Only one of us will come out of this church alive. And it won't be you."_

There was no sign of Keith. Lance looked around anxiously, looking for any clue that led him to Keith. He wasn't sure Keith hadn't left Sunnydale, but Pidge had dreamed of the forest, and if there was something all that supernatural stuff had taught him, it was to _never underestimate the visions of a witch_. Ok, maybe her vision had nothing to do with Keith, but how could he know if he didn't try?   
Suddenly, Lance stopped. He had heard a strange noise coming from behind the trees. He tightened his grip on his baseball bat.   
The hair on his neck stood on end. He felt the beating of his heart accelerate. He gulped, but didn't move, blocked by fear and waiting. Please, God. Not a vampire, not a vampire, not...  
"Go away," a voice ordered. Lance recognized it immediately.   
"Keith!" 

_He felt so good. All his life, Keith had sensed he wasn't entirely himself. Not even Shiro and Adam had been able to help him, no matter how hard they tried. There was something inside him that tried to get out, not wanting to remain locked up. It was is anger._  
_He had made a mistake not to embrace it before, to accept it. It made him invincible. Lotor had noticed. He had stopped underestimating him. There was fear in his eyes. Even the vampire prince knew what fear was. It was exciting to know that was Keith to make him so nervous._  
_Lotor was slower, his wounds didn't heal. Keith didn't understand what happened, and he wasn't interested to know it._  
_He wanted to kill him. Everything else was irrelevant._

Keith remained hidden behind the trees. Lance snorted. It was frustrating, but the Cuban was prepared for that. Keith was always stubborn, and probably his demonic blood made him more inflexible. Probably, Hunk could know more. The Watcher training required studying that sort of stuff.  
He lowered the baseball bat, " Dude, Shiro is worried sick of your disappear. He is waiting for you."  
" It's better if I don't come back, " Keith replied.   
" Don't be stupid. You are his brother."  
" No, I'm a demon! Allura kills demons! She is the Slayer! Do you think she won't take advantage of the first chance to kill me?"  
" She is your friend!" protested Lance.  
" She was my friend before my demonic blood woke up. Now, I'm her enemy."  
" So, you are a half-demon. Who cares? It's still you! " 

He heard a muffled sound, similar to laughter but sadder, " If you believe that, you are sap, Lance. Monsters like me must be eliminated."  
" You aren't a monster!"   
" You saw what I did to Lotor - said Keith - I beat him until I broke all his bones. And I like it.   
I would have skinned him if you hadn't stopped me."

_Keith won._  
_Lotor lay on the ground, unable to get up. His face was unrecognizable due to bruising and swelling._  
_The half-demon laughed._  
_" How does it feel to be helpless? You can't do anything. You are at my mercy. After everything you've done to my family, that's not enough. I want more."_  
_Keith dipped a nail into the vampire's face, " I will skin you slowly, making you regret that Allura did not kill you long ago. It will be funny and..."_  
_" Keith? What...what happened to your face?"_  
_Keith turned. Lance was at the entrance to the church. His neck was bandaged because of the injuries Lotor had done to him._  
_The Cuban stared at him as if he couldn't recognize him, and suddenly Keith felt the anger fade away. What he was about to do hit him hard._  
_" Oh my God..."_

Lance didn't feel bad for Lotor. That asshole had betrayed them, broken Allura's heart, and killed Shiro's husband. He didn't care if the reason for his actions was a curse, he had chosen to hurt them. Lance would never forgive him.   
" He deserved it, " Lance said.  
" Lance..."  
" You know I'm right! You have lost control, but it was him who attacked us. You saved the city!"  
" This does not change that I am a monster."  
" You are Keith Kogane, not a monster. You can learn to control your instinct, and use your ability to protect the innocents! "  
" What will happen when I lose control?"  
" You won't."  
" You can't know it."  
"No, but I know you. You are compassionate, Keith. You would never harm a human. You are amazing and I...I kinda love you. So, stop being stupid and come back with me. The others are waiting for you."  
Lance reached out, waiting for Keith to take it. He would not have gone without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Here if someone is interested in any contest 
> 
> https://mylifeisfruk4ever.tumblr.com/post/622244915336937472/red-contest-klance-prompts-write-an-m-fanfiction


End file.
